Here we are in the Twilight
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Midna changed from beginning to end of the long adventure, her opinions of the hero, the light and herself changed. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, or the song

It had all been temporary, that was what she had told herself. Midna needed someone strong, and gullible to do her dirty work, collect the Fused Shadows she needed to get back at Zant…

She really had no problem in the beginning; after all she was the ruler of the Twili. Everyone was beneath her. Especially those _light dwellers_, they had done such terrible things to her people, forcing them into darkness. It was their turn now. She had no intentions of bringing the light back to their ridiculous Hyrule, all she wanted was to get out of that impish form, save her people, get Zant back into his place and get herself back to her rightful place as well.

_Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say.  
You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.  
_

Link was his name. It was such a stupid name, and he seemed pretty dimwitted himself, or so she had thought…

Midna had thought she was using him, tricking him into helping her, however it didn't take her long to realize that this farm boy… Link… he was _willingly_ helping her. She didn't need to trick him at all.

She found herself beginning to think that… perhaps the light should come back, only to quash that thought, she had her own people to save, not these _light_ people. Not _his_ people.

_So here we are,_

_Fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
_

She never told him anything about herself. That was how she liked it, her little lackey needed to stay in the dark, like her own people had to. It was her personal form of payback. It was small but it amused her enough… for now anyways.

Besides, he didn't need to know her little sob story; it was personal to her… and a bit embarrassing. She was a ruler, no one needed to see her as such an imp. Such a little creature. No one needed to know.

She was just a shadow. That was all she needed to be to him, his temporary shadow. Once she was done, once she had the power of her ancestors she could do it all herself and then she'd fade away without a word.

_You wouldn't like me.  
Keep moving on until forever ends.  
Don't try to fight me.  
The beauty queen has lost her crown again._

Midna fingered at the two pieces of Fused Shadow Link had already collected for her; she could feel the ancient and dark power surging beneath it, just waiting… waiting to be released. She looked up and at Link from within his shadow; he was running across the Eldin Province towards yet another province of his land, Lanaryu was it? It really didn't matter to her. All she knew was that it had been captured by the _beautiful_ twilight of her homeland.

She rose from his shadow as he walked up close to the wall of twilight; she giggled and asked if he wished to continue, she always half expected him to say no and just turn away… but the fool never did.

_So here we are,_

_Fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
...goodbye.  
_

Hiding her joy Midna simply congratulated, and ridiculed Link for collecting all of the fused shadow pieces, it was about time already. She could tell he was exhausted. He hardly slept, hardly ate… the fool was practically constantly on the move. It wasn't like she was telling him to slow it down, to be honest she knew she was not helping him by telling him to move faster.

Though now she had all the power she needed.

Or so she had thought…

Zant and his so-called _god_ was a lot more powerful than she thought, as was Zant's ability to see through her sarcastic facade… he could tell she cared for the light now.

So he let her feel the light. It tore through her, and her scream tore through the air… she hardly remembers what happened after that, it was a blurry memory of the stupid fool taking her to the castle. If he had been smart he would have just left her there and gotten to Zelda to save himself.

Then again… these _light_ people... they were all so stupid. Their hero _and_ their princess were helping an imp. She had been ready to throw in the towel, placed one of her small urchin-like hands on the side of the Hero's wolfish face.

He hid worry poorly. He also wanted to save everyone far too much.

Fool.

_So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up._

_So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.  
_

The people of the light were never supposed to mingle with Twili. The Goddesses had banished them into the never-ending twilight. It was something of a sin to be helping her now… Lanayru had even said so. And yet there he was. He collected the fused shadows, and then began gathering the destroyed pieces of the Mirror of Twilight back together.

She had heard Ordana mention Link was a descendant of some hero. He was supposed to follow in the footsteps of that previous fool. Save Hyrule, save his friends… his path was already set out for him. Saving the Twili was not on that path. He turned his back on his Light for her Twilight…

_O-oh  
So here we are, Fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
_

Gannon(dorf) had been considered Zant's _God_ for a reason… he was powerful, each hit he made knocked Link across the room, Midna clenched her jaw angrily each time it happened, what was she doing to this boy? What was she making him do? He was trying to defeat someone who could not be vanquished by him alone…

It was decided. She was going to do this herself. It was her people who needed saving. It was her job, her enemy. It always was. So despite and his dispute… she pulled out the fused shadow, and warped him and the princess to safety… she used the fused shadow and looked this new evil straight in the eyes and used her ancestor's power….

She couldn't do it… he was just _so_ much more powerful

She let her people down…

She let _him_ down…

_Just take a breath and softly say goodbye._

There had been so much light… she was blinded by it as the four spirits swarmed around her… then… suddenly all she saw was Link. He was running towards her, that stupid grin on his face. She resisted her own, especially as he gaped at her true form.

They soon made their way back to the complete Mirror. She assured him that the Twili and those in Hyrule were going to live side-by-side, in harmony; together… one cannot survive without the other.

Such a thing wasn't meant to be.

With a deep breath and a single tear, Midna walked up towards the portal. It was hard looking back at the faces of the Hero and the Princess as they realized she had been lying.

She faded back into her home place leaving the world of light behind her, shattering the mirror for good.

_Link…I… see you later_


End file.
